


The Coil.

by sonnet_18



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: Is there such a thing as a perfect relationship?





	The Coil.

 

“What are you doing right now?”

 

Aoba sighed at the other line, _“I’m making dinner. Really, you don’t have to call every two hours, you hippo.”_

 

Koujaku chuckled as he switched the phone to his other hand as he continued to type at his laptop.

 

The married couple continued to talked for another several minutes up until they said their good byes and Koujaku printed out his report. Collecting the paper, he handed it to his assistant who waited by his table.

 

“Here’s the report, thank you for the hard work.”

 

“Thank you too, Koujaku-san.” Said the assistant with a sad smile, “you have a loving partner, don’t you?”

 

“E-eh?”

 

 Koujaku blinked, a rare blush creeped up from his neck. He tried to maintain a professional image at work but whenever Aoba came up, he just loose his composure like a school girl in love.

 

“It’s the talk among our staff, you know? How Koujaku-san has a lovely wife and living every man’s dreams. Every day you bring in these delicious lunch boxes, your clothes perfectly ironed after wash, you gained weight the past month and you always return home at night instead of hanging out with us as the bar.”

 

“Ahaha.. ha.. is that so?”

 

Koujaku chuckled after he got over his surprise, amused that people were observant about his happy married life with his husband Aoba, not wife.

 

Standing up, Koujaku get ready to pack his briefcase and grab for his coat. Then he blinked in surprise when his assistant is still there, staring at Koujaku’s cellphone.

 

“What is it? Did I forget anything?”

 

The assistant gasped in surprised, he looked up at Koujaku then back at Koujaku’s phone then back at Koujaku.

 

“O-oh, no! not at all! I was just thinking… you always called your wife from work… have you ever thought of… checking her phone?”

 

“Checking Aoba’s phone? Why would I need to do that?”

 

Besides isn’t that a breach of privacy?

 

Having a bad feeling about this, Koujaku began to change the topic, “anyway, you asked about me and Aoba. But aren’t you the one who often talked about your lovely wife? I still remember how you won’t stop talking about her after the honeymoon.”

 

Koujaku thought his assistant will start boasting about his wife again but instead the guy looked troubled and sad.

 

“Y-yeah... She’s a little spoiled and will always asked me to buy her this and that. But… remember how our boss kept sending me to other sections of the district for meetings and business trips? I’ve been away from home a lot. Sometimes I’ll be away for as long as a week…”

 

“O-oh…”

 

“Back then… she used to get mad at me for not calling her or forgetting important things she asked me to buy. Like her Gucci bags and make up sets. But last week… remember when our boss chose our new guy instead of me for the business trip? I decided to go home early and planned to bring my wife to dine out as a surprise. I thought finally we can try out that fancy restaurant that our neighbours boasted about. But… when I reached home… it was strangely empty and quiet…”

 

“Eh? Did… she went to bed early?”

 

“No, she was out of the house. I waited for her to return and she came back late. What’s more, she looked so pretty… I never saw her wear that dress before… as if she dressed up to meet someone. She looked so surprised when she saw I waited up for her at our kitchen. Asking me why I’m there as if it wasn’t my house…”

 

Koujaku felt slightly anxious at the turn of this conversation. Usually his assistant is a professional who kept personal and work matters separated. To think he’d indulge Koujaku with this bit of personal matter…

 

“Since then… suddenly my wife became so nice to me. She usually wake up late and I’ll have my breakfast alone but lately she rose early, cooked my delicious meals, gave me a massage when I got home and never got angry even when I smoked too much...”

 

“I… see…”

 

“It was as if she’s trying to hide her guilt… and her phone is there… sometimes… I wanted to check her phone---“

 

“Don’t.”

 

“Eh?”

 

Koujaku was about to explain but he got interrupted when a knock at the door surprised both men as another work mate peeked in.

 

“Hey, our boss needs the report. Why are you still standing there? Hurry and hand in the paper to him.”

 

The assistant quickly snapped out of it and bowed in apology to both Koujaku and the guy by the door, “r-right away! Sorry!”

 

*****

 

That conversation stayed with Koujaku as he headed home. It left him with a heavy feeling in his chest as he walked up the stairs to their apartment.

 

“I’m home.”

 

He announced but noticed that no one greeted him by the door. That’s strange, usually Aoba would emerge from the kitchen when he heard the door closed.

 

“Aoba?”

 

There was a faint smell of food from the kitchen but it’s dark and empty. Food was served on the table as if someone has just finished cooking. Now covered by a food cover.

 

Koujaku ventured to the living room and saw their pets Beni and Ren sleeping on the couch.

 

Where could Aoba be?

 

Finally, he went to their bedroom. The sound of the shower eased Koujaku’s worry as well as seeing the nearly discarded clothes on the basket near the bathroom door. Due to his overprotective nature, he always worried if something bad will happen to his lover and family. Turned out Aoba went for a quick shower, that’s all.

 

Koujaku was about to leave the room and grab a beer when his eyes caught sight of Aoba’s change of new clothes on the bed.

 

Aoba’s blue coil is also on top of the pile. There’s a faint, blinking light on the darkened screen to indicate he either received a message or a missed call.

 

Suddenly Koujaku recalled his subordinate’s worried tone,

 

_“It was as if she’s trying to hide her guilt… and her phone is there… sometimes… I wanted to check her phone---“_

 

He remembered how his subordinate was so happily in love with his woman. But what if reality isn’t as he thought?

 

Doubt and worry began to cloud Koujaku’s judgement. What if Aoba is seeing someone else behind his back? Sure, he worked part time at a shop but Aoba is a gorgeous man. What with their busy schedules, sometimes at night they only sleep together without talking much due to the work exhaustion. Come to think of it the two of them haven’t been going out much as well.

 

He wondered if he accidentally made Aoba lonely in the house. Aoba usually attract attention of perverts and due to his friendly nature, some misinterpret he was flirting or playing hard to get.

 

Now that Aoba was in the shower, it’s really easy for Koujaku to pick up the coil and… check the messages and calls. It’s not that he wanted to invade his partner’s privacy… he just wanted to check. Whether Aoba got nasty missed calls from perverts or. Yeah, that’s all.

 

Koujaku bent down to reach for the coil but… an image of a smiling child Aoba flash in his mind. An innocent, loving smile.

 

This caused him to pull back his hands and scratch his head frustratedly.  

 

“What the hell am I doing?”

 

How can he barge into Aoba’s privacy like this? He’s no better than those stalkers who used to call and harass Aoba on the phone!

 

“Since when did I began to lose my trust on him? I’m such a bastard…”

 

“Who is a bastard?”

 

Koujaku jumped when a voice startled him from behind.

 

Turning around, he saw Aoba clad in a towel after he exited their bathroom.

 

“A-Aoba?”

 

“What? You looked as if you saw a ghost. Did my hair turne white or something?”

 

Aoba touched a lock of his wet hair curiously.

 

“Sorry I didn’t hear you come home. I spilled ketchup on my clothes and had to take another…. Koujaku?”

 

Suddenly he’s enveloped in a tight embrace!

 

“K-Koujaku, your suit will get wet. Let me go…”

 

Aoba protested in a muffled voice. He half heartedly pushed him away despite loving the warmth.

 

“Sorry… it’s just… I almost made the biggest mistake of my life… and I feel like I want to hug you tight…”

 

Koujaku breathed into Aoba’s ear and kissed his cheeks feverishly.

 

Aoba moaned a bit when the kisses trail to his lips and they kissed passionately.

 

It’s been… a long while. Although they sleep in the same bed, they only shared a fond kiss before sleep and another peck in the morning. Aoba didn’t realize how hungry his body was for Koujaku’s touch.

 

“Aoba… I want to love you….”

 

“Hnn…”

 

Aoba blushed hard at Koujaku’s panted words.

 

“B-but dinner…”

 

“We can have it later… right now… I want you first…”

 

He’s not sure what prompted Koujaku to be so passionate all of a sudden but he’s not complaining. After all he’s been hungry too. And not hungry for food but starving over his lover’s touch and taste..

 

Too embarrassed to voice his consent, Aoba simply loosen the towel around his waist and let Koujaku led him to the bed. Where the two began to make love for hours. Relearning each other’s sensitive spots, the places that made Aoba screamed in delight and the spots where Koujaku groaned in pleasure. The two didn’t stop until dawn and even when they finished, both fell asleep in a tangled mess. Even in sleep, they refused to be apart for even a few centimeter apart.

 

Just before Aoba dozed off, he felt a soft whisper to his ear.

 

He wondered if it was Koujaku’s voice or part of his dream.

 

It was a whisper of love and apology.

_“I’m sorry I almost doubted you. I promise to be a better lover from now on. I love you, Aoba.”_

*****

 

The next day, Koujaku went back to work and yawned a lot. He didn’t get much sleep and it was a challenge to leave Aoba on the bed. He was just so adorable clinging to his part of the bed, seeking his warmth.

 

Koujaku brushed back those beautiful, soft bangs and kissed him on the forehead. Promising his other half that he will be back soon.

 

He got pulled back to reality when the door to his office swung open after a knock

 

“Good morning, Koujaku-san. Here are the next batch of report.”

 

“O-oh, thank you.”

 

It was the same subordinate from yesterday. He still looked sad and troubled which earned Koujaku’s pity. Nobody deserved to be miserable in this world…

 

“About yesterday…”

 

“Eh?”

 

“You told me you almost want to check her phone, right?”

 

As if caught in the act, the subordinate bowed his head in shame.

 

“I… I did. Everyday I feel tempted to reach out and grab her phone. To read through her messages, browsed her social media sites, track back her old calls. Anything….”

 

Koujaku frowned, he almost did just that last night.

 

“Have you done it?”

 

The other guy shook his head, “no… not yet. I’m waiting for when she’s in the shower or when she’s busy.”

 

“Don’t do it.”

 

Koujaku felt like a hypocrite for giving him orders when he himself almost did the same mistake.

 

“Look…. It’s wrong to invade our spouse’s privacy like that. That’s not the right way to find out the truth.”

 

The subordinate immediately frowned in contempt, “you don’t understand my situation, Koujaku-san! You and your partner have a loving relationship! You are cool, handsome and popular! Not like me, I had nothing! I’m pathetic!”

 

“Of course I don’t understand, we are not the same person. That’s why we are special in our different way. My Aoba loves me, not because of how perfect I looked in front of others but because he accepted my mistakes and flaws.”

 

This just made the subordinate more upset, “well that’s great and amazing for you. Someone who love even your ugliest side. But my girl… I can tell she’s going to leave me soon for a better guy. Someone who don’t stutter and a coward and has few savings in his bank!”

 

“How can you know that?”

 

Koujaku raised to his feet but remained calm with his tone.

 

“I was stubborn and a coward in the past with Aoba. I kept secrets thinking he’ll hate and leave me if he knew the despicable things I’ve committed. But Aoba listened to me. He listened when I talked. And I listened when he spoke. We communicated and that was how we became the way we are now!”

 

This caused the other man to be speechless.

 

“No one is perfect, no relationship is perfect. Just because we got married doesn’t mean it’s a done deal. There are still work to be made. You have to work together with your partner because you are in this for the rest of your life. You can’t expect happiness to fall into your lap, it’s something you have to fix and work on.”

 

Koujaku took a deep breath then stare down at his ring finger, the one that matched with Aoba’s.

 

“Your marriage is not in ruins yet. You want to find out answers, then talk to your wife. Don’t go behind her back because once you broke her trust, she will never trust you ever again.”

 

The subordinate suddenly looked like an uncertain child.

 

“But… but that’s easier said than done. She’s scary when she’s mad and what if even after we talk, it’ll still be a disaster?”

 

“You will cross that bridge if it comes to that. Nothing will be solved if you just clam up quietly with your own doubts and worries. Reached out to her, talk to her about what’s been bothering you. Get the real answers from her. Like I said, relationship won’t work on your own. It’s a team work between you and her. There is a possibility that unravelling the truth will make things worse than it is now but bear in mind this can be all just a misunderstanding.”

 

“…Koujaku-san…”

 

“Now go home and talk to her. Don’t use the phone, this has to be done face to face. I’ll let the boss know you have a family emergency.”

 

Overwhelmed with emotions, the younger man bowed low to Koujaku with teary by determined eyes. He quickly dashed out the office room, leaving the other workmates wondering where he went.

 

Koujaku fell back to his seat with a sigh.

 

“That was surprisingly exhausting.”

 

It wasn’t his energy that felt like it got zapped away. It was more of an emotional drain.

 

“Haha… big talk for a guy like me. I should do my part as well…”

 

Taking out his phone, Koujaku dialed the number he memorized easily by heart and waited for the other line to pick up.

_“K-Koujaku?”_

 

Aoba’s confused voice answered at the other side.

 

“Hey…”

 

Man, hearing Aoba’s voice felt so good to his soul. He truly love his partner.

 

“I want to meet you but I can’t leave work yet. Can we meet and have lunch out? I’ve been wanting to treat you to this delicious place near our apartment.”

 

Aoba was quiet for a moment then he asked, _“I don’t mind the lunch outing. But is there something more to this than just a date?”_

 

Koujaku chuckled, that’s his Aoba alright. Sharp despite his naïve look.

 

“Yes, there’s something I want to confess about last night. I think you’ll hit me for my stupidity so I’m planning to treat you to cake and sweets as an advance apology.”

 

At home, Aoba knew something was wrong with his lover the previous night. During their love making, Koujaku was strangely… more passionate and eager. He was also a bit desperate too, he kept calling Aoba’s name and embraced him tight. As if scared Aoba will disappear if he let go a second longer.

 

_“Alright, I’ll listen and decide to forgive you or not once I’m done. I may order the biggest cake they have for sale too. And I want to buy that super cool and expensive choker for Ren too. ”_

 

Koujaku laughed and want to smooch his lover right now. But he settled for a light peck to the phone right now.

 

“That’s a promise. Okay, I have to go back to work now. Wait for me at the bus stand by 11.30. I’ll come over and pick you up.”

_“Okay.”_

 

“And oh yeah, Aoba?”

_“Hmm?”_

 

“……I love you.”

_“W-what are you saying you hippo---“_

 

Koujaku snickered after he abruptly ended the call. He could imagine Aoba’s flustered look whenever he sprang the three magical words at him.

 

Later when they talk, Koujaku made a promise to himself that he won’t keep secrets anymore with his life partner. There will be no more secrets and if there are doubts or worries, they will work together to communicate and bond closer. Because no relationship is a one-man show. Trust and faith won’t exist if neither of them willing to commit.

 

Koujaku promised Aoba to never give up to his inner demons and doubts.

 

It would probably a constant battle with his insecurities, doubts and worries but he’s sure with Aoba by his side, he’ll surely be able to overcome it and happily live with Aoba for the rest of their lives.

 

\----------

 

\--------------------------

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

End?

**Author's Note:**

> This was a discarded idea based on the neighbour AU story. I've rewritten the second half of this oneshot and I'm afraid I made Koujaku too preachy in the end. I myself am never in a serious relationship but from what I've read and watched, communication and honesty are key figures in any forms of relationships.


End file.
